Just so you know
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: Just lazying about one day, Gaara opens his mouth and spoke. Everything changed after that. Shika/Gaa Fluff Yaoi OneShot


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

Warning: Yaoi, Shika/Gaa, Slight OOC, Fluff

AN: Alright…I love this story, and yet I hate it at the same time! To me, Shikamaru is such a freaking dick, he's not really in character, but not OOC either….he's just making my brain hurt. But, I still like it enough that I'm posting it. So please, excuse the OOCness.

Title: Just so you know

"I'm in love with you."

Shikamaru stiffened from where he was laying on the railing of the Kazekage office's balcony. He had been off in his own world when Gaara had spoken up. Turning his head lazily, Shikamaru stared at the small red head. Gaara gave no notice that he was even the one who spoke, his pale aqua eyes flying across the paper he was reading over.

"I won't do anything." He spoke again, not giving recognition that he noticed Shikamaru staring at him. "I know you're straight; after all you were with Ino, and now my sister. I know you really like Temari…but, I just thought I'd tell you." Finally those beautiful pale eyes looked up and locked with dark chocolate eyes. "I'm in love with you."

The lazy nin sighed, still connected with Gaara's eyes. Of course they'd end up like this. Right when Shikamaru started to think there was no hope, Gaara does something to change everything.

That was so Gaara…

Slowly getting to his feet, muttering darkly the entire time how everything about this was too troublesome for what it's worth but doing it anyway, Shikamaru lazily made his way to the shorter boy. He leaned down, slowly and in a non-threatening way (after all, he didn't want Gaara's sand to protect him now), to hover his face before the boy's raised one.

"I'm in love with you too." than Shikamaru placed a soft kiss upon gentle equally soft lips.

After a long moment, Shikamaru gently pulled away and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Shikamaru gave a small smile, liking the slight worry he heard in Gaara's voice. "To break up with Temari." Shikamaru grumbled, "She's not going to like me kissing her baby brother, or dumping her to date him. So bothersome."

Gaara suppressed the giggle that almost erupted from his lips as he watched his Shikamaru leave. Finally he knew what Naruto was talking about when he talked about his mate, Sasuke. Giving a sigh, he went back to his work, waiting for the explosion that would happen when Temari was informed.

It wasn't long till Gaara's whole office shook and a building behind him exploded. The red head didn't even look up as Shikamaru came rushing into the room, sealing any and all exits.

"You're sister is insane!" Shikamaru panted out.

Slowly Gaara got up from his chair, walking into Shikamaru's embrace and lightly kissing his bleeding wounds, "It tends to run in the family."

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled blushing lightly as Gaara licked the blood off his cheek.

"Come, my mate, I'll heal you." Gaara tugged at his vest, pulling on the other's vest to have the shadow nin sit in his large office chair before reaching in his desk for his emergency healing kit. He knew that it would have come in handy sooner or later.

Strangely Shikamaru liked being called Gaara's "mate". It made him feel…good. Shikamaru would have gone further, but he was too lazy, he didn't want to put that much effort into thinking that much. All Shikamaru knew, or cared about at this moment, was that he needed a cigarette and his hand was currently groping Gaara's bottom.

"You do know Temari and Kankuro are glaring at you, right?" Gaara asked, taking great care in patching up Shikamaru's cheek.

Lazy eyes glanced at the balcony glass doors, ignoring the glares at them, "Yeah…bothersome."

"Play nice, my mate." Gaara sighed, putting away the healing supplies before sitting on Shikamaru's lap, getting back to his work.

And that's how they spent the day. Slowly Shikamaru fell asleep, cuddling Gaara closely as he did so. Gaara did all his paper work.

And Temari and Kankuro could be heard cursing for miles and miles a round.


End file.
